


La Vie est Belle

by House_of_the_Rising_Pluto



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto/pseuds/House_of_the_Rising_Pluto
Summary: Life is beautifulIt's Sunday and your only task is to cuddle with Lucas and his baby puppy, Bella.Reader is genderless, everything-less, so everyone can fit themself <3
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Kudos: 15





	La Vie est Belle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I chose to leave the type of the relationship to you, dear reader :}
> 
> In these times who doesn't want to cuddle someone on the couch?
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos, if you like the work, and leave a comment! 
> 
> Have a good day!

Sunday is always the day for lazying around in you planers.

Today is strictly reserved as a day to cuddle with Lucas and his baby puppy, Bella.

You had only two tasks, which were to decide on the movie and shop for the snacks.

From the vast choice of movies, you picked one to your liking on the bus and just now got home from snack-shopping. You had to do something as you waited for Lucas to finish up his workload for the day, so you mixed all the snacks into one big bowl, enough for two black holes of stomaches, and placed in front of the TV, on the small table. The movie was set, all ready to be played, and now you finally had free time in your so busy schedule.

Time to annoy the puppy!

As you summoned the cuteness and lifted her to drag her to the living room and play, you heard the door bell ring. So, with the puppy in one hand, slippers draging across the floor and in cosy clothes, you greeted the actual owner of the house. He looked tired, but his big, warm smile was there, so as his open arms that huged you and the pup.

You made some tea and with the brownies you bought as a body sugar refill, you both shared about your day.

Content with how at least a bit, Lucas looked more energised, you led your tired man to the couch. Contrasting her owner, Bella was joyfully running after the two of you.

When all three of you found comfortable positions on the couch, with enough blankets and pillows, the movie started.

It was a movie that was familiar, yet still interesting to watch, so someone wouldn't miss something if they fell asleep, considering that Lucas' eyes were already half closed.

Lucas' head was in your lap, and Bella in his. You absentmindly drew shapes on his arms, shoulders and scalp and sensed him gradualy relaxing as the movie soundtrack lulled him to sleep. He was so cute to watch. With the calmness of the room and warmth all around, Bella was long into the dreamland. You continued to work your fingers through his hair even after you heard soft sounds leaving Lucas' mouth, speaking of him being asleep. You drifted off too without realising.

When you opened your eyes, the movie was long finished and moonlight was seeping trough the thick curtains that framed the window. Lucas' head was on your tigh and your head had somehow landed on his chest, resulting in back pain over being in such a position for a few hours. Bella stirred awake sensing your careful stretching movements, but realised that everything was right and just yawned, streched herself and licked your hand that was petting her before going back to sleep.

You admired the mystic moment and Lucas' peaceful face, calm in sleep and comfort. 

Repositioning the pillows you decided to go back to sleep too, with one last thoug that crossed your mind - in the peaceful moments like this, life sure is beautiful.


End file.
